Historia Breny - Akt 1
by Brenia
Summary: Historia postaci wymyślonej na potrzeby PBF'a o One Piece.


Akt 1 Poznanie.

Mała dziewczynka ruszyła w stronę wioski. Była ubrana w kwiecistą sukienkę a na nogach miała klapeczki. Wesoło pomachała dwójce starych rybaków, którzy zwijali sieć. Codziennie wybierała się na połów z tymi ludźmi. Kochała to. Szum morza, drewno małej żaglówki pod stopami. Była szczęśliwa, że ci staruszkowie zgodzili się na jej codzienne wyprawy. Dziewczynka wiedziała, że to wszystko dzięki jej matce. Dbała o to, żeby rozbudzić w dziewczynce miłość do morza. I zrobiła to. Dziecko nie mogło sobie wyobrazić życia bez morza. Dziewczynka wzięła w obie rączki duży, wiklinowy koszyk, w którym leżały świeże ryby. Na pewno będą dziś zjedzone na obiad. Jeszcze raz wesoło pomachała na pożegnanie i w podskokach ruszyła w stronę wioski.  
**- Ehh... Miła dziewczyna, zaradna. Marnuje się tutaj.** -powiedział jeden ze staruszków.  
**- Mhm.**  
Oboje wpatrywali się w powiewające krwawe włosy dopóki nie zniknęły im z oczu.

Mały kamyk odskoczył na bok. Dziewczynka podbiegła do niego i znów kopnęła. Miała na imię Brena, Brena Sanguis. Miała 6, 7 lat. Była wysoka jak na swój wiek. Zawdzięczała to długim nogą, które odziedziczyła po matce. Duże siniaki i zadrapania, pamiątki po wspinaniu się na drzewach lub innych przygodach, były dobrze widoczne. Skóra dziewczynki była bardzo blada, wręcz trupio. Pomimo swojego wzrostu była drobna. Chudziutka z delikatną twarzą. I to właśnie twarz wzbudzała w ludziach dreszcze. Miała krwawe oczy, które wydawały się błyszczeć w ciemnościach i długie, wiecznie rozpuszczone włosy, o takim samym kolorze. Na jej twarzy cały czas malował się wyraz zamyślenia i pełnego spokoju.

Dziewczynka zwinnie przeszła przez powalone drzewo. Z tęsknotą popatrzyła na wieki dąb lecz widziała, że teraz nie może się na niego wspiąć. Westchnęła i pobiegła drogą. Nie chciała, żeby mama się gniewała. Pomyślała, że skróci sobie drogę przez las. Musiała przejść przez rzeczkę a to dla niej nie było przeszkodą. Piasek i drobne kamienie chrzęściły pod jej klapeczkami. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją podniesione krzyki. Zwolniła. Nie spodziewała się nikogo w tym miejscu. Zaciekawiona ruszyła przed siebie.

**- Dawaj jeszcze raz!**  
**- To go trzymaj. Mnie podrapał.**  
**- Odwal się głupku. A mnie nie podrapie? Przywal mu kamieniem.**  
Dało się usłyszeć pisk i śmiechy dwójki dzieci. Brena bezszelestnie wyszła z ukrycia. Dwójka chłopców dręczyła malutkiego kotka. Jeden to był Glen, syn kowala. Potężny chłopak. Jego siła dorównywała jego bezmyślności. Drugi z prześladowców nazywał się Bułeczka. Był synem miejscowego piekarza więc to imię może pasowało. Czasem mała Brena rozmyślała, czy nie był to po prostu okrutny żart. Glen znów podniósł kamień.  
**- Zostawcie kotka.** -powiedziała krwawowłosa.  
**- Aaaa... Dziwoląg.** -krzyknął przestraszony Bułeczka. Glen tylko na nią popatrzył- **Wynoś się stąd Dziwolągu.**  
_Dziwoląg._ -pomyślała. Inne dzieci cały czas ją tak nazywały. Nigdy nie miała się z kim bawić. Brenę samotnie wychowywała matka co też było powodem do drwin z małej dziewczynki. Starsi też obgadywali mamę dziewczynki. Kobieta samotnie wychowująca córkę w małych wioskach nie ma dobrej reputacji. Lecz Samantha Sanguis znała się na leczeniu i zielarstwie. Była potrzebna wiosce.  
**- Zostawcie kotka.** -powtórzyła pełnym lodu tonem. Niestety, maluch był zbyt przerażony by uciec.  
**- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać Dziwolągu.** -powiedział Glen ociężale.  
Dziewczynka widziała jak ten mały byczek napina mięśnie i szykuje się do ataku. Łatwo było go rozszyfrować. Potężnie się zamachnął lecz Brena z łatwością się uchyliła. Dopingowany krzykami Bułeczki zaczął machać wściekłe łapami. Dziewczynka po prostu się cofała, nie widziała innego wyjścia. W pewnym momencie wpadła na syna piekarza, który z krzykiem odepchnął ją od siebie. I wtedy Glen ją uderzył. Pomimo tego, że miał 10 lat jego cios był potwornie silny. Do tego cały czas trzymał kamień. Od uderzenia w policzek Brena przewróciła się. W oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
**- Mówiłem Ci Dziwolągu.** -powiedział Glen, sapiąc jak parowóz.  
Podniósł rękę by jeszcze raz ją uderzyć i zaatakował. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała jak ale ją złapała i... ugryzła. Z całej siły, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Czuła jak malutkie ząbki wgryzają się w ciało chłopca. To jej ust napłynęło coś ciepłego. Coś przeraźliwie pysznego. Puściła krzyczącego chłopca. Ten płacząc, trzymał się za rękę i pobiegł w kierunku wioski. Bułeczka nagle został sam. Brena wstała i popatrzyła niego. Nie wiedziała jak teraz wygląda, ale chłopiec zbladł jak mąka, a jego spodnie zrobiły się mokre. Rozpłakał się i uciekł za Glenem.

Brena popatrzyła za nim smakując ten dziwny płyn. Jej całe ciało drżało ze szczęścia. _Smakuje lepiej niż sok poziomkowy mamy. Ale co to?_ -pomyślała. Usłyszała mruczenie koło nogi. To mały kotek ocierał się o nią.  
**- Chodźmy Panie Kotku. Musimy coś sprawdzić.** -powiedziała radośnie i wzięła malucha na ręce. Zabrała tej upuszczony wcześniej koszyk i ruszyła nad strumień. Zupełnie zapomniała o rybach, mamie i powrocie do domu. Teraz liczyło się to co odkryła. Cudowny smak, który wypełniał jej buzię. Smak krwi.

Dziewczynka doszła do rzeczki. Kot przyjemnie mruczał w jej ramionach. Postawiła koszyk i zwierzę na ziemi. Przysiadła na kamieniu stojącym przy wodzie i ściągnęła klapeczki z nóg. Wesoło zaczęła uderzać stópkami o taflę wody. Strumień był kryształowo czysty. Bardzo lubiła przychodzić w to miejsce w gorące dni. Mało osób wiedziało jak tutaj pięknie. Z wyrazem zamyślemia wpatrywała się w kotka, który próbował dostać się do koszyka. Przemyła twarz chłodną wodą. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na kotka. Wiedziała już co musi zrobić. Jej brzuszek zaburczał choć wcale nie była głodna. Ściągnęła z siebie sukienkę zostając w samych majteczkach. Położyła ją na suchej trawie, z dala od wody. _Mama bardzo nie lubi jak się brudzi ubrania._ Delikatnie podniosła kotka i usiadła z nim na kamieniu. Zwierzak tulił się do niej przyjemnie przy tym mrucząc. Dziewczynka głaskała go przez dłuższy czas, delikatnie muskając jego futerko. Chwyciła go za głowę i potarła obitym policzkiem o jego pyszczek. Kotek ufnie zamruczał i polizał ją po nim.  
**- Nie martw się. Nic Ci nie będzie. **-powiedziała cicho.  
Zebrała w sobie całą siłę i jednym ruchem skręciła kotkowi kark. Zwierzę nawet nie walczyło. Wysunęło tylko pazury i tyle. Życie z niego uleciało. Jeszcze przez chwilę go głaskała, by upewnić się, że nie żyje. Następnie położyła go na swoich kolankach i przybliżyła twarz do jego brzuszka. Miękkie futerko łaskotało ją w twarz. Złapała za skórę, ugryzła z całych sił i szarpnęła. Znów czuła jak ten cudowny napój wlewa jej się do buzi. Pisnęła zachwycona i wgryzła się głębiej. Pomagała sobie rączkami, rozrywając szerzej ranę. _Mamusia zawsze mi mówiła, żebym nie jadła surowego mięsa... Ale czemu? Przecież ono jest takie pyszne._  
Z każdym kęsem, z każdym łykiem przez jej ciało przebiegały dreszcze. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuła lecz było to cudowne. Zaczęła jeździć stópkami po ziemi a z jej gardła wydobywał się niekontrolowany jęk. _Ale czemu to robię? Przecież nic mnie nie boli. Mamusia mówi, że człowiek jęczy jak coś go boli._ -myślała zdziwiona. Jadła i piła zatopiona w rozważaniach gdy poczuła, że jej majteczki są całe mokre. Przestraszyła się, że się zsikała i podniosła kotka do góry. Materiał i uda był całe mokre od krwi. Nagle poczuła się bardzo smutna, że tyle jej uciekło. _Ale mam jeszcze Pana Kotka._ -pomyślała radośnie i zabrała się do dalszego pałaszowania. Spojrzała ciekawie na małe ciało, leżące na jej udach. Jego brzuszek był rozerwany a nadgryzione wnętrzności wylewały się na jej kolanka. Futerko na brzuszku było wyrwane, by nie przeszkadzało w jedzeniu. Mała Brenia wsadziła rączki do środka zwierzątka. Było w nim bardzo ciepło. I mokro. Zaczęła rozrywać i przesuwać żołądek, jelita... Musiała też uderzać w niego z całej siły by połamać kości. Po chwili dostała to co chciała. Malutki mięsień, który był serduszkiem kotka. Polizała go i wsadziła do buzi. Przez chwilę gryzła by w końcu przełknąć, delektując się smakiem. Roześmiała się patrząc na niebo. Po chwili wpadła na genialny pomysł. Podniosła kotka i przechyliła nad swoją głową. Krew i wnętrzności wypadły z rozdartego brzuszka i wylały się na jej twarz. Czuła jak spływają po jej nagim ciele, delikatnie je pieszcząc. Prawie oszalała z rozkoszy. Rozszerzyła siłą rane i wsadziła w kotka całą swoją twarz. Doznania przerosły jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Jadła czując ciepłe mięso. Nie wytrzymała i zsikała się naprawdę.

Mała Brena siedziała nad rzeką. Zlizywała krew ze swojego ciała, która już powoli przysychała. _Mogłam nie leżeć koło Pana Kotka. Ale to było takie cudowne._ Wstała i rozmyślając o minionych doznaniach weszła do wody. Była wręcz lodowata. Dziewczynka ogrzana słońcem poczuła dreszcz. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurzyła się całą. Pod woda jeździła maleńkimi dłońmi po swoim ciele, by zmyć z siebie krew. Bardzo szybko zabrakło jej powietrza i musiała się wynurzyć. Wokół niej woda była czerwona. Opłukała buzię i włosy. Krwi na nich nie było prawie widać ale dziewczynka czuła pozlepiane miejsca. Uparcie z nimi walczyła aż jej głowa pozostała czysta. _No jeszcze tylko brzuszek i majteczki. _-pomyślała i zaczęła ściągać z siebie bieliznę. W tym samym momencie usłyszała trzask i stado startujących wron, które głośno krakały. Obróciła się przerażona.

Brena zerwała się na równe nogi i z napięciem wpatrywała się w las. Odczekała chwilę, stojąc zupełnie nieruchomo ale nic nie nadeszło. Powoli wyszła na brzeg i ubrała się. Pomalutku schyliła się i podniosła koszyk z rybami. Cały czas ze skupieniem wpatrywała się w zarośla. Gdy pewnie chwyciła wiklinową rączkę, pobiegła. Biegła ile sił w nogach, nie zwalniając póki nie zobaczyła swojej chatki.

To był piękny domek. Wymarzony do spędzania dzieciństwa. Tak przynajmniej myślała Brena. Duży, jednopiętrowy, położony da płaskowyżu. Niedaleko zaczynał się las, a po drogiej stronie urwisko i morze. W tym miejscu tworzyło mała zatoczkę. Prowadziły do niej wąskie zejście. Mama Breny trzymają w niej starą żaglówkę. Nigdy nie pozwalają córce na niej pływać ale mają dziewczynka i tak to robiła, gdy jej nie było.  
Domek był ogrodzony niewielkim płotem. Stała przy nim szopa, która pełniła rolę graciarni. Znajdowała się też tu dużą szklarnia, wypełniona po brzegi roślinami. Już z daleka Brena zobaczyła swoją matkę, która pracowała w obejściu. Poczuła skurcz strachu lecz postanowiła zacisnąć żeby i iść do przodu. Starała się przemknąć bokiem, by mama nie zauważyła wielkiego siniaka na jej twarzy.  
**- A Ty gdzie byłaś?** -usłyszała kobiecy głos za swoimi plecami- **I czemu masz mokre włosy?**  
Dziewczynka zamarła. Była kilka kroków od drzwi. Prawie jej się udało.  
**- Wpadłam do rzeczki.** -skłamała gładko i ruszyła przed siebie.  
**- To dla czego masz na sobie suchą sukienkę? Chodź tu.**  
Wszystko z dziewczynki odpłynęło. _Zaraz się wyda. Mogłam zostawić kotka w spokoju..._ -pomyślała przerażona i podeszła do matki.

Samantha Sanguis była bardzo piękną kobieta. Wysoka z długimi blond włosami, które spięte były w gruby warkocz. Robiła coś przy doniczkach z kwiatami. Miała na sobie biały znoszony podkoszulek, krótkie zielone ogrodniczki na szelkach. Chodziła boso. Obróciła się do dziewczynki. Miała niebieskie oczy. Brena nie raz zastanawiała się czemu jej tatuś zostawił tak piękną kobietę. Jej mama była przecież szczupła, miał duże piersi, miły charakter i rękę do kwiatów. W tym była naprawdę niesamowita. Mała dziewczynka jak kwiaty mogą rozkwitnąć w jedną noc. Ich owoce zawsze były największe i najzdrowsze. Na jabłoni zawsze były jabłka. Dziewczynka była pewna, że na następny dzień na miejscu zerwanego owocu pojawiał się kolejny. Nigdy nie brakowało im dobrodziejstw natury. Brena kiedyś zapytała ją jak to robi. Ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała, że to magia. Że wystarczy czule rozmawiać z roślinami przez noc. Dziewczynka kiedyś tego spróbowała lecz jej się to nie udało. Przez tydzień chodziła obrażona na wszystko. Jedyną zła rzecz jaką można było o niej powiedzieć to to, że nie potrafiła gotować

**- Co Ci się stało w twarz?** -zapytała kobieta uważnie oglądając siniak.  
**- Uderzyłam się w twarz jak upadałam.**  
Samantha popatrzyła się na nią z kpiącym uśmiechem. Pokręciła głową, na znak że jej nie wierzy. Dziewczynka zrobiła bojową minę, oznajmiającą, że nic a nic nie powie.  
**- Jak nic ci się nie stało, to biegnij schowaj ryby i przyjdź tu. Pomożesz mi przy kwiatach.**  
Brena szczęśliwa odwróciła się. Pomyślała, że jej się udało. Uśmiechnięta ruszyła do drzwi lecz w tym samym momencie mama złapała ją za rękę.  
**- Kochanie... na pewno się nic ci się nie stało?**  
Samantha patrzyła na nóżkę dziewczynki, a konkretnie na smugi krwi. Brenia przerażona próbowała uciec ale kobieta pewnie ją trzymała. Ostrożnie podciągnęła jej sukienkę odsłaniając czerwone majteczki. Kobieta śmiertelnie zbladła.  
**- Co to jest?** -zapytała lecz córeczka nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Samantha kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi. Z córką na rękach wleciała do środka i pędem pobiegła do swojej pracowni. Jej bose stopy uderzały o drewniane deski. Wbiegła do gabinetu i położyła Brenę na stole. Znajdowały się w przyjemnie chłodnym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się półki z przeróżnymi specyfikami, ziołami, wywarami. Znajdował się tu również mały kominek. Wszędzie były rośliny. Pokrywały cały sufit i kawałki ścian. Samantha podbiegła do stołu, który uginaj się pod ciężarem skomplikowanych aparatur. Zabrała z niego kilka narzędzi i umyła ręce w umywalce. Podeszła do dziewczynki, która siedziała przerażona i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
**- Breniu skarbie... Musisz powiedzieć mi co się stało. Upadłaś i się uderzyłaś?** -dziewczynka pokręciła głową- **Może... może któryś z tych staruszków cię dotykał tam gdzie siusiasz.**  
Brena popatrzył na nią z zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała czemu matka zadawała takie pytania. Samantha to spojrzenie musiała odebrać zdecydowanie inaczej. Wymamrotała jakieś przekleństwo i delikatnie popchnęła Brenę tak, że ta położyła się na plecach. Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać. Była całkowicie przerażona, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Kobieta podciągnęła jej sukienkę i delikatnie dotknęła smug na udzie.  
**- Breniu... powiedz coś. Co Ci się stało?** -zapłakana dziewczynka tylko pokręciła główką- **Wiesz, że jestem lekarzem. Lekarze nie robią nikomu krzywdy tylko pomagają. To co teraz zrobię może być nieprzyjemne ale będziesz dzielna, prawda?**  
Ostrożnie ściągnęła dziewczynce majteczki i powoli rozchyliła nogi. Bardzo delikatnie otarła skórkę mokrą ściereczką. Dziewczynka zadrżała cała czerwona od płaczu i wstydu. Poczuła palce mamy między nogami lecz nawet nie zdążyła załkać gdy wszystko się skończyło. Samantha przyciągnęła dziewczynkę do siebie. Brena czują jej łzy.  
**- Przepraszam Cię, przepraszam...** -mówiła córkę trzmając mocno, jakby bała się, że zaraz może zniknąć.  
Mała dziewczynka nie wytrzymała.  
**- Mamo... to ja. To ją zabiłam Pana Kotka...** -kobieta odsunęła się od niej i popatrzyła prosto w twarz.  
**- O czym ty mówisz?**  
Krok po kroku, słowo po słowie, Brena opowiedziała całą historię, która się rano wydarzyła. Kobieta milczała. Gdy dziewczynka skończyła objęła ją delikatnie.  
**- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. To jest złe. Obiecaj mi.**  
Dziewczynka skinęła głową i wtuliła się w pierś kobiety. Usłyszała tylko jedno zdanie, które ta cicho powiedziała.  
**- ... Nie sądziłam, że to się stanie tak szybko****.**


End file.
